Project Runway
An elimination reality show on NBC's "Bravo" cable network. The premise of the show is that people care enough about cutting-edge fashion that they will sit for an hour and watch designers create original clothing as opposed to watching a bunch of gay guys bitch about Heidi Klum's pregger clothes for 44 minutes plus commercials unless you have The TiVo. Stars * Heidi Klum, teutonic hostess * Tim Gunn, Thomas Jefferson critic and royal designing mentor * Nina Garcia, editor of some fashion magazine, token straight judge * Michael Kors, Heidi's personal designer and resident bitchy judge The Set There are a few places that are regularly used as quasi-sets. * the runway * the work room * the sewing room * the Atlas apartments (4th season they moved to New Gotham Apartments) * New York City (3rd season included Paris) * the "confessional" The format of the show Tease Edited bits from the previous episode or, if the first episode of the season, a montage of the episodes to come. Meet the Contestants During the first few episodes, the contestants are fully dressed and politely discussing their opinions and interests in the "confessional". But as the season progresses, the decorum drops as quickly as the clothes as contestants are videotaped wandering around half naked and more likely and eager to bitch about each other. Meet the Models Random New York anorexics are assembled and paraded for the cameras and contestants to judge their every minor faults. Along with the "Meet the Contestants" segment, the "Meet the Models" segment is dispersed throughout the episode to stretch these worthless exercizes in false celebrity idolatry into an hour-long "drama". The Challenge The producers create some of the most ridiculous "challenges" to eliminate one contestant every week until the final 3 (or 4) filth-up new York fashion week with their macaroni-glued, arts and crafts projects. This segment takes up the bulk of the program to make it appear as if something other than the constant bitchiness is actually happening. The Runway This segment is when the anorexics are propped up vertically, in standing-like position through the application of cocaine, meth or some other chemical assistance in order to exhibit the contestants' "creations". The judges are shown scribbling on cards as each model stumbles foward toward the end of the runway, turning, then back along the runway toward the "backstage" area where they receive chemical assistance to pass out until they are needed again the next week. The Judging This segment is the final segment of the show, when the contestants are judged as we all are, by the clothes we wear. The losing contestant and the model who dared to wear such a shameful outfit, are banished from the airwaves, just as God intended. Previous Challenges Each of the "design challenges" were featured on the program by the producers. Satan must be a producer of the show. * an outfit that mocks the normal-sized American woman * an outfit that makes the model look like a 10-year old boy (the guest judge for this episode was a Catholic priest) See Also * Reality Shows * American Idol * American Gladiator